


五次糟糕的性 Five times they FUCKED up

by lokitsch



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Elseworlds, DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pole Dancing, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im an idiot too what am i writing???
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: 五次我说收手吧 克拉克肯特和布鲁斯韦恩你们别骚了
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 13





	1. Up in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> 纯甜饼，纯无脑喜剧  
> 五次我决定辣手摧花不让他们上床  
> 每一章都可以视作单独的一篇stand alone来阅读，章节间联系不大  
> 不涉及explicit的成人内容描写，且这一篇我的自我定位是完全的超蝙，但计划中它的姊妹篇续集就是5+1里的1会含有互攻内容，请自己做选择后阅读~
> 
> 本文既是0219蝙蝠侠生贺也是0310初相遇纪念日贺文，不要问我为什么，因为我勤俭持家（。）

醉酒是一个量变引起质变的活动，它不像关灯一样，啪地一声就能从明转暗，酒精向来都是缓慢而隐蔽地将人拖进疯言乱语的深渊。社交法则101，就是要清楚地认识自己的酒精阈值，否则，明天你趴在沙发上跳电臀舞的视频就会传遍整个星球日报。

只是个比喻啦，佩里·怀特是不会允许这样的事情发生在他的手下的。

但正义联盟会不会发生这样的事就不好说了。

重申一遍，清醒和烂醉中间的那个临界点往往是如此的微妙，以至于没有几次实践经验的人们往往会忽略它，很遗憾，克拉克·肯特就是这样一个酒场菜鸟。

事情发生的时候人们都把那个瞬间当作是平凡一刻，没有人起疑心，就连时常站在自家客厅里对着沙发发出质问的蝙蝠侠也没有。正义联盟坐在卡洛玛星球的庆祝晚宴上，在一片愉快的欢笑声中接受这群外星人致以他们的谢意。

“干杯。”

神奇女侠是第一个举起杯来的人。经过三天三夜的鏖战之后，联盟终于将这颗星球从星际劫掠者的奴役下解放了出来，这群红皮肤的小人儿欢呼雀跃地围着他们，执意要用星球最高的礼节款待他们的恩人。

“干杯。”

众人应和着举起杯来，就连蝙蝠侠也没有当那个扫兴鬼。当然了，他没有像亚瑟那样一仰而尽，布鲁斯多疑的嘴唇只是轻轻碰了碰杯子的边沿，清新的甜香飘进他的鼻腔。

还不错，布鲁斯懒洋洋地想道，闻起来像地球上的米酒。这种饮料显然是卡洛玛星球特有的一种琼浆玉露，星球长老热情地向他们介绍这种口感美妙的饮品，脸上颇有几分自豪。

巴里放下杯子，抿抿嘴：“哇，酒味不是很浓，但这口感怎么说，真的很不错。”

“事实上如果按地球标准来算的话，它里面的酒精含量是零，这是一种特殊的植物萃取物。”哈尔·乔丹迅速地用灯戒做了个快速调查，“并且也不会毒死人，喝吧，大侦探福尔摩斯。”

坐在他旁边的蝙蝠侠不耐烦地翻了个白眼——尽管他的面具并没有掀开，但哈尔很确定他就是翻了个白眼。

“我很好，乔丹。”他平平地说道。

哈尔意料之中地嘟囔了几句，就放弃了劝说蝙蝠侠喝酒这件事，转头跟奥利弗和巴里他们聊天去了。布鲁斯也并不是有意要跟绿灯侠对着干的，他只是向来对外星食物没有特别大的兴趣罢了。

布鲁斯坐在座位上，一边喝着杯子里的淡水一边看着卡洛玛人在大厅中央陶醉地起舞，这是一个崇尚艺术与欢愉的民族，他们忘情地舞蹈、歌唱，为着新生的自由。他撑着头安静地欣赏着，不知道什么时候嘴角也勾起了一个小小的弧度。

好吧，坐在这样一群派对动物之中喝着纯净水这件事，可能是有点傻了。蝙蝠侠心里那点干巴巴的幽默感吐槽道。克拉克肯定又会拿着这件事开上好几个月的玩笑的……等等。

克拉克呢？

布鲁斯这才猛然意识到他已经有大概五分钟没怎么注意到超人的存在了，他们的座位相邻，直到祝酒开始之前克拉克还在跟他聊着一些回地球之后的琐事，然后就是宴会开始，长老带着他们举杯，中途克拉克还嘟囔了一声这酒挺不错的，眼角的那一抹艳色一直没有离开他，但……

噢，老天爷啊。

布鲁斯转过头去，对上一个有些奇怪的氪星人。

这种“奇怪”是蝙蝠侠语境下的奇怪，克拉克没有在他的座位上大跳电臀舞，真的没有，换了布鲁斯之外的任何一个人坐在他旁边，都会觉得超人此时依旧一切正常。但布鲁斯明显嗅出了空气中的异样，克拉克感受到他的注视，迟迟地转过头来对上他的目光，蓝眸中流淌着布鲁斯从没见过的光芒。

几乎……几乎就好像是有一种烂漫的幸福从他身上辐射开来，布鲁斯急忙警惕地凑上前去，盯着克拉克低声说道：

“超人，你还好吗？”

“很好啊，B，为什么这么问。”克拉克捧着酒杯，眨着眼睛反问他。布鲁斯神情严肃地盯着他的脸，超人的耳朵尖已经开始泛红了——这暗示着他的血液循环正在急速加快，非常不妙！与此同时，他的眼中蒙起一层淡淡的水光。

“超人。”他的脸色暗了暗，沉下声去再一次喊了他的名字，“今天的行动密码是多少？”

克拉克的眼睛眨了眨，好像布鲁斯说了什么顶愚蠢的话一样。“z7we96。”他咧开一个灿烂的笑容。密码是正确的，超人没有被谁突然控制了心智。

“卡尔。”但那丝毫没有削弱布鲁斯的疑心，他冷冷地看着他，超人的瞳孔此刻也有一些些涣散，仿佛不能很好地聚焦一般。布鲁斯直接不耐烦地扣住了克拉克的手腕，他的脉搏此时也快得有些异常。“卡尔你听我说……”

他焦躁地抬起头来，看向克拉克，然而出人意料地是一股力量忽然反扣住了他的手。卡尔捧着他的手腕，把那只手举到了唇边。

“布鲁斯，我好热。”一个软绵绵的吻落在他的手背上。

这下轮到布鲁斯惊讶地瞪大眼睛了，他立刻转过头去看向大厅，还好此时并没有什么人在盯着他们看，他主要是想确认刚刚没有人听见超人冒冒失失地直呼他的大名，没有其他的意思。

蝙蝠侠愤怒地收回目光。他盯着克拉克，不满地呵止他：

“超人。”

“再叫一遍，B，再叫一遍。”该死的氪星人手劲儿大得可怕，他怎么也抽不回自己的那只手，只能顺势用手背贴上了他的脸颊。克拉克的皮肤也开始发烫了。

他迎着布鲁斯的触碰轻轻侧着头。“布鲁斯。”他的声音很轻，除了他们彼此之外，没有谁能听见克拉克的呢喃。

欢快的音乐仍在大厅中一刻不停地旋转着，布鲁斯凝凝心智，他必须立刻找出影响了超人的到底是什么，魔法、某种新型氪石、还是……他的目光落在桌子上。

那个酒杯。

“卡尔，告诉我，你喝了几杯？”比起问题这更像一个不容抗拒的命令。蝙蝠侠皱着眉头盯着他。

“嗯？你说什么？噢，那个吗，没什么，就、就一两杯而已。”

克拉克迷惑地看着他。

一两杯而已。布鲁斯在心中快速地计算了一下时间，知道他大概没有说谎，他又迅速扫视了一圈整个大厅，联盟的众人分散在不同的角落，看上去都十分正常，而他们中的绝大多数早已喝了不止一杯。他也留心了给克拉克倒酒的全过程，那个卡洛玛人没有任何可疑的动作，那一瓶酒也分给了黑金丝雀、戴安娜、超人和他自己。

奇怪，非常奇怪。布鲁斯的眉头越皱越紧，另一边，克拉克正在以一个微妙的角度亲吻着他的手腕内侧，他的呼吸滑过战术手套和臂甲的连接处。桌子下面，超人的腿靠过来。

按道理说克拉克完全没有理由会喝醉，如乔丹所言，这杯饮料里面根本不含任何酒精，加之超人对一切地球上的酒精免疫，这也正是一开始布鲁斯对他掉以轻心的原因。

他焦虑地看着趴在他掌心中的氪星人。或许这种植物萃取物对氪星人有特殊的作用？它是真的像酒精一样，睡一觉就不再有大碍了呢，还是说会对克拉克造成不可逆转的伤害？这一切是故意的吗？

布鲁斯心中暗骂了一声自己的鲁莽与失误。他必须得想个法子自然地离场，赶快去给克拉克做个全面的检查，并且不能惊动任何人。

“克拉克。”他转过头来，终于听见自己的这个名字，而不是平平的“超人”或者“卡尔”的克拉克脸上一喜，马上抬起眼睛配合地看着他。

不管他到底是不是醉了，万幸的是克拉克并没有表现出任何暴力倾向，相反，他看起来还有点儿……乖巧。

布鲁斯默默地为自己的选词叹了个气。“我们现在……需要赶紧回房间一趟，同时不能让任何人起疑心，你明白我的意思吗？”

对面的人睁着眼睛，愣愣地看了布鲁斯两秒，然后疯狂地点起了头。

哦不，拉奥，他没明白。

完全可以推测出眼前人的心思跑偏到了哪个十万八千里去的布鲁斯在心底捂住了脸，但那也不能怪克拉克，当然也不能怪他自己，只是算上来这颗星球的三天路程，加上在这儿度过的大半周，他们已经将近十天没有亲热过了。超人和蝙蝠侠当然不是荷尔蒙旺盛的青少年了，比这更长的分别他们也都经历过，只是说这十天过去，两人的潜意识里没有一点想念？那肯定都是假话。

但这不是重点，布鲁斯眼下有比这更重要的事去操心。不管克拉克觉得他们回房间之后会干些什么，总之离开宴会厅才是当务之急。布鲁斯的另一只手拍拍克拉克握着他手腕的那只手，示意他先放开。

“这样，你就跟着我，尽可能地不要说话，可以吗？”

他低声问道，克拉克点点头。一个不会反问蝙蝠侠的超人可真是罕见极了。

布鲁斯自然地站起身来，隐蔽地握住了克拉克的手腕，确保他跟上自己的步伐。黑色和红色的披风随着他们的动作起伏着，挡住了他们牵在一起的那只手。

蝙蝠侠面无表情地穿过宴会厅的人群，他和卡尔很明显是这场晚宴的主人公之一，所以他必须要把一切做得天衣无缝才能躲过任何潜在的危险。他们迂回而流畅地走向大门口。

“你好，公主。”他甚至和他的同事们打了个招呼，大家看上去一切都好，戴安娜朝他点点头。

“你和卡尔……这么快就要走了吗？”神奇女侠略有些不解地看着他们俩。

克拉克站在布鲁斯身后，保持着严格的双唇紧闭。布鲁斯对答如流地开口：“前两天标枪号左翼受的那处伤，还记得吗？我得再去确认一遍，不希望明天出发之前才发现某些麻烦，卡尔刚好提出要帮帮忙。”

“好吧，辛苦你了。”

“帮我转告卡洛玛的长老们一声，谢谢你，玩得开心，戴安娜。”

布鲁斯自然地退出对话，和超人一起走出了大门。

戴安娜端着酒杯，眼中的疑惑之情没有半分消失。

“你没有用你的真言套索，戴安娜。”站在她身边的哈尔幽幽地开口，他们并肩站在原地，看着蝙蝠侠和超人远去的背影，以及牵在披风下、他们时隐时现的双手。

“放过他们吧。”戴安娜转过身，“这对爱情鸟啊。”

“这对爱情鸟啊。”闪电侠转过身。

“这对爱情鸟啊。”亚瑟转过身。

“切，谁还没鸟啊。”奥利弗揽着黑金丝雀的肩膀愤愤地转过身。

完全不知道自己遭遇了怎样的职场猜忌的蝙蝠侠和超人离开了宴会厅，一旦远离了众人的视线，他们的步伐便立刻加快了。布鲁斯此刻一心一意地只想赶快回到房间，看看克拉克身上到底出了什么问题。

房门啪地一声在他们背后被摔上，布鲁斯一边示意超人坐到床上去，一边打开他安装在房间四个角落的反监视器。

“克拉克。”他转过头来，摘下自己的面具，把额前被汗浸湿的碎发撸到后面去。“我现在必须要给你抽一管血，然后把数据发回孤独堡垒做一个全面的检测，你明白吗？”

氪星人坐在床边安静地点了点头，他的眼中蒙着一层迷蒙的光晕，像暮海上的雾。

他看着布鲁斯迅速从行李里掏出那根特殊的针管，检查、消毒，然后一脸严肃地走上前来，单膝跪在床边，挽起自己的袖子。

“保持清醒，克拉克，一旦有任何不舒服的地方马上告诉我？你除了基本的醉酒感之外有什么别的感觉吗，我是说，你也没在地球上喝醉过，就是除了可能的眩晕、脸颊发热之外，你有没有其他的症状，心跳加快甚至是心脏疼痛之类的……”

红色的血液一点点流进针筒，针尖上有微量的氪元素，他知道这对于克拉克来说可能不会好受，所以布鲁斯试图用他的絮叨转移开他的注意力。

他没有料到的是克拉克的另一只手环上了他的后背。

“布鲁斯。”他轻轻地呢喃着他的名字，视线看也不看扎在他左臂上的那枚金属。“布鲁斯，给我一个吻吧。”

布鲁斯感觉他耳尖发红的症状该死的传染到了自己身上。

“你喝醉了，克拉克。”他尽可能语气平平地回答道，“更糟糕的是我们现在还不能确定你是单纯的喝醉了还是怎么样。”布鲁斯拔出针尖，远离了氪元素的皮肤在眨眼间便愈合如新。

他站起身来：“我现在要把数据发回地球，只有孤独堡垒会有关于这种情况的资料，往返加上分析的时间大概需要二十分钟，克拉克，你还好……”

打断他的话的是一阵模糊的光影，下一刻，他便被牢牢地按在了那张外星大床上。

“布鲁斯，”蔚蓝的双眸望着他，“我好想你。”

布鲁斯张张嘴，感觉话语在他喉咙里几次想要发声却又被咽下。

“我就在这里，克拉克……”最终，他轻声道，一个小小的微笑在他嘴角凝成。“我一直都在这儿。”

“现在，放开我，我还得把这管宝贵的氪星血样放进分析仪里。”

布鲁斯歪歪头，向身上人示意他还握在手心里的东西。

“不，不行。”超人义正辞严地盯着他，“反正在这个之前你想也不要想。”

这个——是一个漫长而热情的吻。克拉克的嘴唇压下来，亲密而亲昵地磨蹭着布鲁斯的双唇，他灵活地撬开蝙蝠侠的牙关，舌尖滑过口腔内壁，方才那股清甜味伴随着这个吻的深入也在布鲁斯的唇齿间弥漫开来。

好了，这下那群外星小红人儿要是在你酒里下毒我们两个就要一起完蛋了，布鲁斯在脑海深处胡乱想道。布鲁斯·韦恩要在床上死于爱人的吻了，莎士比亚也写不出这样的东西。

然而那0.01%的死亡可能性没有让蝙蝠侠推开压在他身上的人，布鲁斯伸出没有握着血样的那只手，揪住了克拉克的披风。他仰起头，配合着克拉克完成这个吻，方才耳尖的红热此时已经蹿上了布鲁斯的颧骨。

大概又是一分钟过去，两人才气喘吁吁地从这个吻里分离。

克拉克对他咧开嘴，放开禁锢着他的双手：“给你三十秒的时间。”

“滚吧你。”布鲁斯的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，从床上爬起来，把血样塞进便携式检测仪里。就目前来看，超人很可能真的只是喝醉了在耍赖而已，于是他心里的紧张便也消去了大半。“说真的？你真的一点也没有意识到这一点过吗，你们氪星人对啤酒免疫，却可以喝一杯植物提取液就发酒疯？”

“不知道。”那个温暖的躯体贴上来，从背后环抱住他的腰，“所以说，你想就此做个什么实验，研究研究一下我吗，蝙蝠侠？”

布鲁斯怼了怼他的腰：“还没到三十秒。”

“不可能，到了，我数学很好所以你不要想骗我。”克拉克吻着他的耳垂，“布鲁斯……”

测试仪上的小灯突突地跳着，接下来要做的就是等待孤独堡垒发回来的报告了。布鲁斯的手搭在克拉克的小臂上，他无声地叹了口气，但那个笑容一直没有从他的眼角消失。

“是，你数学可好了，新闻系学士。”他转过身来，望着克拉克的脸。卡洛玛和它的卫星挨得极近，地球上永远不会看到的星月夜正安静地悬浮在窗外，明亮而柔和的光芒洒在那些七扭八歪的建筑上，把黑夜点亮成半个白昼。

布鲁斯蜻蜓点水的吻落在他的嘴角。他看着月光中克拉克雕刻一般的脸，他的额头抵着他的。“上帝，我真的很幸运。”他几若无声地喃喃，“至少我们在过去的三天中幸存下来了，克拉克我没有……失去你。”

“哈！就那些星际劫掠者，再来三波我也照样打！”

克拉克咧开一口闪亮的牙齿。

太好了，最起码蝙蝠侠现在知道，不能让醉酒的超人参与任何涉外事宜，否则他们会陷入很棘手的外交形象纠纷。

“闭嘴吧。”

布鲁斯气恼的亲吻压上来，堵住了克拉克更多的胡言乱语。他们再一次回到了那张床上，这一回合要比上一个激烈得多，超人一把就撕掉了蝙蝠侠的披风。刺耳的裂帛声中，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地计算着自己行李里还有没有备用披风。

简单的计算很快被更重要的事情打断了，克拉克的双手在他的脊背和腰际游走着。清醒时的克拉克怎么说，或多或少还是有一些中西部的，保守——然而此时此刻，小镇男孩很明显已经把他受过的所有绅士教育都抛到了脑后，有力的手掌覆在布鲁斯的屁股上，隔着凯芙拉纤维揉捏着掌心中的臀肉。

“我爱你。”纵使有千万点不好，酒精总归能打开人心中感情的闸门，把他们变成没有顾虑的十四岁。克拉克说出那三个字的声音是那么自然，以至于让布鲁斯短暂地愣了一下。“我爱你。”他又重复了一遍，好像那就是布鲁斯的名字一样。

氪星人冰蓝色的双眸眨也不眨地看着他：“我爱你，布鲁斯，感谢拉奥，让我遇见认识爱上了你，噢感谢Cordavino's的烤肋排那么好吃，否则那天晚上我没办法把你拐到大都会来吃晚饭，我也就不可能告白成功……我爱你，布鲁斯……”他热乎乎的气息扫过布鲁斯的脖颈。

“白痴，你还真以为我是因为喜欢吃美式烤肉才经常去大都会的吗？”布鲁斯在喘息中翻了个白眼。“……我也爱你，克拉克。”

他也不知道克拉克听没听懂他的话，酒劲儿愈发上头的氪星人此时已经变成了超大只史莱姆，把他的亲吻烙在布鲁斯的锁骨和胸前。他一边吻着，一边像所有喝醉酒的人类一样开始摆脱自己身上的衣服。

“啧，你小心点。”布鲁斯心力交瘁地帮他脱掉上衣，他怕克拉克把他自己的衣服撕坏了，主要是他不是很确定超人还有没有备用制服。

脱衣服的几秒钟是他们身体之间仅有的短暂分离，下一刻，克拉克再次捧着他的脸亲了上来。他们的下身挨在一起磨蹭着，布鲁斯明显感觉到自己的勃起抵上了前裆甲。

“嗯……克拉克……”布鲁斯从这个吻里挣脱出来，双颊因为缺氧而泛红。“靴子，把你靴子脱了。”

超人听话地踹掉他的红靴子，还顺便干脆地脱掉了裤子。布鲁斯目不转睛地看着眼前人赤裸的身体，他感觉到自己的喉结上下滚动了一下。“克拉克……”

那个该死的滴滴声就是这个时候响起来的。

“操！”布鲁斯大声地咒骂了一句，猛地转过头去盯着屏幕亮起的检测仪，他愤愤地深吸一口气，转回来看向克拉克，“你……你先等我一下，我必须得去确认一下检查结果。”

氪星人似懂非懂地在床上躺下，徒留布鲁斯一个人怒气冲冲欲求不满地走到桌边，他这辈子从未这么恨过自己的强迫症。蝙蝠侠抄起检测结果。

很好，确实只是喝醉了。看着报告的布鲁斯终于放下心来，他又接着看下去。

这种卡洛玛星球植物中的某种元素会和氪星人血液中的某种特有成分结合，所造成的影响类似于酒精之于人类，但效力更强。它在老式的氪星议会中曾一度被禁止，因为其所带来的欢愉和放纵被认为是不雅的、有悖理智的。不过因为卡洛玛星球与氪星相距甚远，星际间交易不便，所以这种植物并未曾广泛地为氪星人所知，在氪星毁灭前夕，有关这种植物及其所酿造的饮料的记载几乎消失，仅就为数不多的资料来看，这种液体并不会对氪星人的身体造成任何影响，甚至不会有酒后宿醉的不适感出现……

“好吧，这下我们可以确定你只是单纯地在耍酒疯了，斯莫威尔。”布鲁斯从报告中抬起头来，“克拉克我们继……”

打断他的是一阵平稳的呼吸声。

那张床上，克拉克已经抱着被子睡着了，他的黑发散在枕头上，还微微张着嘴。

“不是你他妈……”这下，轮到布鲁斯傻在原地了。他低头看看自己兴致勃勃的老二，又抬起头来看看床上睡得一脸安详的氪星人。“你怎么敢……”

不管他敢不敢，克拉克都已经沉沉地睡过去了，就算是蝙蝠侠也别想和醉鬼讲道理。布鲁斯愤愤地站在床边，看着赤身裸体的超人躺在床上无忧无虑的睡颜。

开车不喝酒，喝酒不开车。司机一滴酒，亲人两行泪。

布鲁斯坐在月光中，深沉地思考了一刻钟，有关于“醉成这样到底还能不能硬”、“如果我现在凭一己之力把他撸硬了做到底那算不算睡奸会不会有违伦理道德”、“气死我了”以及存在论和方法论等等深奥的哲学思考。无论在那一刻中，蝙蝠侠的内心经历了怎样的挣扎，最终他还是叹了口气从沙发上站起身来，去浴室把毛巾浸湿，任劳任怨地给某个人擦了一遍身子，然后上床睡觉。

据联盟小道消息称，第二天离开前，蝙蝠侠向卡洛玛的长老们索要了一些他们在宴会上喝的那种饮料，甚至还要了一袋原材料植物的种子。哈尔·乔丹不解地凑到蝙蝠侠身边，看着他把那些东西搬上标枪号。

“蝙蝠，你干吗呢？”他疑惑道，“怎么跟上瘾了一样，明明你昨晚一口酒都没喝。”

“做个实验而已，研究研究一下。”蝙蝠侠面无表情地合上舱门，“它们科学价值很高。”

呵，胡说八道吧你就，鬼才信。绿灯侠不置可否地撇了撇嘴，抱着臂走开了。


	2. Russian roulette is not the same w/o a gun

“证件。”

壮硕的拉丁裔保安堵在门口，一脸不耐烦地朝克拉克说。

即使是缩在平民肯特的衣服里，能让一个一米九一的男人感到渺小的人也寥寥无几，但很遗憾，至少克拉克现在的眼前就站着三个。

他咽了下口水，掏出自己的驾照递过去。

“克拉克·乔瑟夫·肯特，嗯？”光头上文着刺青的男人挑起一边眉毛，意味深长地点着头，“乔瑟夫。”

没问题的，克拉克，他一边在心里安慰自己一边理所应当地看回去。他已经三十几岁了，来脱衣舞厅完全合法，尽管他等一下要进去帮一个不怎么合法的家伙干一些不怎么合法的勾当，但眼前的保安完全没可能知晓蝙蝠侠的计划。

“是我，怎么了？”他尽可能拿出他冷静的语调，装作是这里的常客一样回答道。

大个子咧开一个白灿灿的微笑，客气地看着他：“没什么，只是您看起来很眼生，我们这儿一般都是吃熟人饭的，怕你进去迷路。”

克拉克在心底无声地叹了口气，尽管经过了布鲁斯和露易丝的一系列参谋，他可能还是没有办法打扮成一个脱衣舞主顾的样子，是不是？“之前都在上城区的另一家店，”他平静地回复，还好蝙蝠侠也早已计算到了这种情况，“但他最近跳槽到你们这里来了。”

他一脸无奈地打开手机屏幕，点进某个名为“B”的联系人，前前后后长达一年多的几十页性爱短信和时不时的露骨照片在保安们的眼前滑过，最近一张是今天早些时分的一张自拍，取景框聚焦在男人的胸口，照片上端他隐隐约约张着嘴，咬着自己的指节，另一只手则令人浮想联翩地探向身下。

“Miss u, farm boy.”照片的后面，B这样说道。

“Snapchat上还有，你知道的。”克拉克收回手机，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“我确实是第一次来这家店给他捧场。”

保安们互相看了两眼，彼此点点头，很明显是被说动了。这年头谁知道呢，就算他用乔瑟夫当中间名、戴厚框眼镜、穿着基本款的棕色夹克并且看上去年纪轻轻，他也有可能喜欢看脱衣舞啊对不对？他们还见过证券公司的精英职员组团来玩呢。

“不好意思。”大个子侧过身，把入场手环递给他。

“耽误你了，肯特先生，这是必要的检查。”

克拉克接过手环和驾照：“没关系，这也是你们的工作嘛。”

他瞥了一眼排在他身后的队伍，此时不过刚刚午夜，这家脱衣舞夜店的门口就已经排了近百人，人们的眼中闪烁着奇异的热切。克拉克收回目光，清清嗓子，走进黑洞洞的大门。

朝着音乐声的方向走大概十步的距离，漆黑便慢慢开始被霓虹灯光所吞没，再绕过一面镶着电子光幕的屏风，这家店的全貌才终于得以呈现在顾客面前。

舞池很大，几乎有近千平米，零零散散的卡座环绕在一旁，衣着暴露的男女在酒桌上跳着舞；克拉克走下舞池，朝着布鲁斯早先告诉他的方向走去，期间有不下十几双手在他的腰际和屁股上抹过，躯体紧挨着躯体舞动着，烈酒和香水的味道刺激着他的超级嗅觉。

克拉克大概用了五分钟才艰难地走到舞池另一端，他狼狈地理了理头发，向他的目的地望去。

妈的，又是保安。

不过幸运的是，面前的两个俄罗斯人看上去要彬彬有礼得多，他们没有索要克拉克的证件或是质疑他的穿着之类的，其中一个男人低头问好，向他递过来一个托盘，克拉克把那张黑色的银行卡放上去，卡片消失在墙壁上一个隐秘的开口里。十几秒后，托盘和卡片又被递了出来。

“您好，请进。”

俄罗斯人微笑着把卡还给克拉克，替他打开隐藏着的那扇门。经过时，他瞥到他一直延伸到指尖的文身和别在腰间的两把沙漠之鹰。

暗门在他背后缓缓合上，柳暗花明，克拉克终于艰难地进入了这座建筑的腹地，这里才是他今晚真正要来的地方。

他对这个地方已经颇为熟悉了，在过去的两天里，他通过别在布鲁斯身上的针孔摄像机镜头几乎把这里前前后后观察了个遍。这里……这里几乎就是一个典型的哥谭地下，电子舞曲的鼓点叩得他胸腔突突地疼，即使透过大屏幕看惯了这里的一切，身临其境的感觉还是会让他想吐。

克拉克踏上故意设计出来的小径，道路左右两边蔓延开不同的分岔，每一条的尽头是一间钢筋铁架扭曲出来的巨大鸟笼。和外层异曲同工，漂亮的男女站在中间的桌子上，用他们的身体为客人们助兴，唯一的区别就是他们的衣着更为怪诞和挑逗。被允许进入这扇门的客人们围绕着这群金丝雀们坐下，一边的侍者端上盘子，药粉、锡纸、打火机、针管，好吧，那盘子里可谓是一应俱全。

成人版的爱丽丝梦游仙境。克拉克在心里嘀咕了一声。

路过的一个服务生奇怪地瞥了他一眼，站在路中间的克拉克这才惊觉，自己脸上不知何时已经流露出了厌恶的神色。他低下头，匆匆地走过一个笼子，隔着七八米的距离，余光中他看见一个红头发的男人把手伸进了舞女的裙子里。

他痛恨这里，这里是超人力所不能及的地方，他不能立刻冲上去按住那个红发混蛋的手。标准的真理和正义不适合哥谭的地下，他信仰的世界观在这次外勤里可吃不开。

一般来说，世界最佳拍档里布鲁斯通常是潜入的那个，蝙蝠侠的演技出入这种风月场简直是不在话下，怎么也轮不到斯莫威尔的男孩来假装阔佬。促使克拉克站在这里的原因只有一个，那就是布鲁斯本人现在实在分身乏术。

他踏上那条熟悉的小路，走进尽头的空间。

黑头发的男人握着房间中央的钢管旋转着，他有力的双腿勾在金属上，脚尖划出一道漂亮的弧线。男人朝着克拉克就坐的方向咬了下嘴唇，向他新来的客人打了个招呼。

布鲁斯。

克拉克在阴影里坐下，他身边的侍者即刻给他端来了装药的盘子和香槟，又再一次退回到黑暗中。笼子里唯一一簇灯光打在布鲁斯身上，他身上缀着的那些饰品流淌着颤巍巍的光，仿佛融化的星星从他身上滴落一般。

他知道布鲁斯会跳舞，但从来不知道他跳得这么好。

男人的手指摩挲着，一点一点地握上那根钢管，布鲁斯仰着头，从克拉克所在的角度，他只能看见一丝他挑起的下颚线。

噢。克拉克几乎是立刻感觉到一阵热流涌向他的下腹，“噢”是他此刻唯一能想出来的语言。他很准确地知道，布鲁斯的摄像机正别在他襟前的胸针上，克拉克因此而知道这间屋子的座位、侍者、出口都在哪个位置，这里唯一对他而言新奇的就是摄像机的盲区——布鲁斯。

他倚着那根金属杆随意地舒展自己的身体，灯光下的布鲁斯几近赤裸。这里的老板只给了他一件黑色的纱衣，和依照克拉克的准则来说根本不算内裤的内裤，布鲁斯戴着银质的胸针和戒指，耳钉上的宝石是和虹膜一样深邃的蓝色。

烟卷的火星如同红色的太阳一般在房间四周闪烁，布鲁斯朝着它们低下头，双手沿着自己身体的曲线抚摸过。宽松的纱衣随着他的动作滑下肩头，露出苍白的皮肤，黑色的流云裹挟着月亮而行。

他俯下腰，胸前的肌肉紧绷着，尚未愈合完全的深粉色疤痕盘踞其上。

一声深而尖锐的呼吸，有人抹了抹鼻子，房间对面传来一声不自然的咳嗽。克拉克看着一个男人招招手，跟身边的侍者低声说了两句什么。他把他的卡递出去，下一首歌响起的时候，布鲁斯脱掉了最后的那件若有似无的衣服。

不管那个男人刚刚划出去了多少钱，克拉克都会说那是不够的。布鲁斯垂着眼睛，无动于衷地把衣服随手扔在了台下，满背的伤痕像图腾一样在灯光下活过来。布鲁斯赤着脚环绕着舞台，向观众们展示着他的身体。

“放低一点，”一个女人的声音。她咔哒咔哒地玩着手里的打火机，另一只手递出一张卡。“来让我们看得更仔细些。”

布鲁斯没有一声异议地跪下来，这个姿势下的他也依旧和站立时一样自信而优雅，他朝他的女买主羞涩地笑了笑。易容的涂料简单地修改了一些布鲁斯的五官，但他深蓝色的双眼没有戴上任何伪装。

接下来的动作愈发变得露骨，布鲁斯跪在舞台中央，下体轻轻地磨蹭着那根钢管。他旋转时的动作像豹子一样流畅而优雅，光在他脸上摇晃着，布鲁斯随着渐弱的音乐声停在克拉克面前，因为刚刚结束的舞蹈而微喘着气。

“先生。”

他跪在他面前，低下头来对上克拉克的双眼。

布鲁斯迷惑不解的目光落在克拉克面前纹丝不动的盘子上，就好像他自己做错了什么事一般。“先生？”他又轻轻地问了一声。

克拉克事后完全记不得自己是用怎样的动作把那张卡片递出去的，他只记得烙在布鲁斯耳垂上的那对蓝色宝石，和他喊他“先生”时微微蹙起的眉头。当然，一个绝对理性的画外音正提醒着：它们是两枚微型的通讯器，“先生”是今晚行动开始的暗号。

“哦……”布鲁斯接过那张卡，在桌面上不知道哪个地方轻扫了一下。他抬起头来朝黑暗中某个方向扬了扬眉，克拉克听见那个侍者朝着对讲机嘟囔了句什么。

“非常感谢你，先生。”布鲁斯对他露出一个甜蜜的微笑，他弯下腰来在他嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地吻了一下，然后站起身来。

“很抱歉，各位，今晚可能就要到此为止了。”

他朝着四下歉意地点了点头，挥挥手中的黑色卡片：

“有人已经决定买下我一整夜了。”

然后超人听见有一个傻逼把针管摔在了地上。“不好意思？”克拉克偏过头去，无辜地对着他左后方的那个侍者说道，“我不喜欢旁边有人看着。”

最后一个客人和侍者们离开了房间，笼子的大门轻声合上，两个侍者把守在门外，房间里剩下的九个监控镜头还在嗡嗡地响着。

布鲁斯跪在他面前的桌子上，双手撑在膝盖上看着他，他陌生而客气的口吻就好像真的面对着一个陌生人一般：

“所以，您想怎么玩呢？”

克拉克拍拍自己的双腿。“噢，”布鲁斯会意地扬起眉毛。

“您可真体贴啊。”

他从桌子上跳下来，跨坐在克拉克的大腿上。那条根本称不上是内裤的内裤磨蹭着克拉克的腿，布鲁斯揽住他的脖子。

“谢谢你，先生，我会让您的今晚非常非常难忘的……”

他低下头，在克拉克的嘴唇上落下一个吻。“外面还有几个人？”换气的间隙，布鲁斯贴在他的唇上问道。

“两个。”他扳着他的头转到一个监控的死角，克拉克狠狠地拍了一下布鲁斯的屁股，男人的惊呼声盖过了他的下一句话，“还有一个保安在路那边。”

“那……那太好了，先生。”布鲁斯的下体抵在他的裆部，他随着音乐的节奏缓缓扭动，窒息般地扬起下颚，眼帘低垂，“唔，来吧，打我、狠狠抽我饥渴的屁股，让我像一个合格的婊子那样，让我在您的鸡巴上尖叫着高潮……”他含住他的下唇。

啪！啪！清脆的巴掌落在他的臀肉上，又是一声惊呼，布鲁斯仰着头，揽着克拉克后背的手不由得收紧了些。他叫得很大声，确保着门外的那些人也能听见。

“求您了……求求您给我更多……”

布鲁斯一边哀哀地呻吟一边压着克拉克把他推进沙发深处，他骑在他胯上，低下头，声音里渐渐染上一层哭腔，但令克拉克哭笑不得的是鉴于他们此刻的姿势已经巧妙地躲进了监控的死角，布鲁斯脸上的表情便又立马变回了蝙蝠侠的那张扑克脸。这个男人怎么能没有一座奥斯卡呢。

他又狠狠打了他一下，力度中稍微掺杂了那么一点点私心。

“先生、痛……先生……啊！”

他尖叫着，屁股在克拉克的大腿上吃痛地扭动着，想躲又不敢躲地迎接着男人的巴掌。

克拉克稳住自己的情绪，尽量按照布鲁斯给他的变态剧本走：

“大声一点！”

“对不起先生……对不起，啊！”又是一巴掌抽在他大腿根，不管怎么样，那处的臀肉都已经被打红了。克拉克揉着他被抽肿了的屁股，布鲁斯向后挺身，配合着他的动作淫荡地扭动自己的胯。“呜……先生我知道错了，先生……”

布鲁斯扭了扭那个挺翘的屁股：“我可以……我可以用这个给您赔礼道歉。”

“我就是喜欢吃鸡巴的婊子，操我吧，求您……啊……”

他转过身去，拿过盘子上的注射器。布鲁斯呜咽着缩进克拉克的怀里，埋进他的颈间，把脸藏在监控的摄像范围之外，“求您了拜托……操我，把我当一个下贱的婊子那样用，就像，就像我本来就应当的那样……把我当成您的家具，您的桌子您的鸡巴套子，在我手心里磕，在我的屁股里面高潮……”

他一只手探向身下，脱掉他自己身上那最后一点布料，又转而摸向身下的人。克拉克看着布鲁斯怎么一边在他身上呻吟着一边完成他的无实物表演。监控没有办法拍清两人交合的地方，布鲁斯做出一个解拉链的动作，然后以假乱真地坐了上去。

世界上所有的以假乱真都是因为已经积累下了无数真的经验。克拉克看着布鲁斯一点点塌腰吃进他的阴茎，怎么说呢，要不是他的老二此时还在内裤里关着，他也会觉得布鲁斯真的吃进了那根家伙。

要是那样就好了。

“啊！啊！好大……先生……”

随着那根阴茎的进入，布鲁斯的声音也很他的身子一样，被操得柔软了起来。他揽着克拉克的脖子，前前后后小幅度地晃动着腰肢：“Daddy，操得好爽唔……”

布鲁斯一边呻吟着，把针管压在克拉克的小臂上。他推动那根注射器，液体流进沙发的深处。“啊哈……啊……”

布鲁斯贴在他身上，克拉克郁闷地配合着他挺胯。他听见门口的两个人识趣地走远了两步：“你演得还挺开心。”他压在他耳边说道。

“Daddy，就是那里，再用力一点……”布鲁斯隐蔽地揪了揪他的耳朵，他覆在他脸旁喘息着，在克拉克的镜片上哈出一小团白雾。

“没办法，因为我是蝙蝠侠。”

克拉克的嘴唇擦过布鲁斯的颧骨：

“怎么着，用你自己的卡买你自己这么好玩吗？”

“堪萨斯，难道不是我该反问你，用我的卡来买我这么好玩吗？”

布鲁斯和他稍微拉开一点距离，坐在克拉克顶起的裤裆上缓慢地画着圈，充分地向监控摄像头展示他色情的背面。“求您，用力一点……拜托求求你了先生……”

“哼，我不来买你不是也大有人在吗。”克拉克嘟嘟囔囔地哼哼着。

布鲁斯好笑地看着身下人躲闪的目光：“但这一周以来，我可只骑在一个人身上说我想做他鸡巴的专属婊子。”他咬着克拉克的耳廓，吹了一口气。“这一周的视频录像就是证据，你可是全都看了的。”

他抬起头来，又放荡地呻吟了几声。“动一动。”布鲁斯凶恶地看着他，无声地做了个口型，“你要穿帮了。”

克拉克按着他的头，把布鲁斯拖进一个漫长的亲吻。他拍拍他的屁股，骑在他身上的男人舒服地哼哼着，大声哀求着更多。监控中布鲁斯尽职尽责地骑在克拉克的胯间，为他的主人跳着大腿舞。

饱满的臀肉抵着他的腿，布鲁斯像被操酥了腰一样拱进他的怀里：

“听到什么了吗？”

“还没有。”克拉克覆在他耳边轻声说。

“这些俄罗斯人到底有没有时间观念？”

“确定是他们了？”

“是，我跟他们的女老大之前还有点过节，她一直对美东和哥谭心怀不轨，但这次主要还是企鹅人在中间做掮客，这种新型毒品才能这么悄无声息地泛滥成灾。”

布鲁斯撑着克拉克的肩膀，视线朝着黑暗中的某个方向放空着，他思考时常常会这样。“这种新药成瘾性太强了，提姆说他怀疑还可能会有隐性副作用，我同意他，卢修斯那边已经在研究我送过去的样本了。”他的呻吟声开始被操得断断续续的，克拉克揽上布鲁斯软下来的身子，配合地挺着胯。

“你有没有说你是怎么搞到的那些样本？”

布鲁斯瞪了他一眼。

克拉克差一点失笑出声，他把那个笑容淹没进一个快速的吻里：“我是在夸你敬业。顺便说一声亲爱的，我喜欢你今晚的小首饰。”

“就这么点你就能满足了吗？”

布鲁斯倚在他怀里眨眨眼，引导着克拉克的双手抚摸过他的身体，韦恩的笑容不怀好意。

“操我Daddy，用你又硬又粗的鸡巴填满我的屁股，就是那样Daddy拜托……”

如果说今晚有什么东西能比布鲁斯刚刚的舞蹈更让人性致高涨的话，那就是他此时此刻的声音。某个人的脸上很平静，但裆部的动静已经很诚实了，克拉克愤愤地在他锁骨上烙下一个牙印。然而，就在超人想要张嘴强烈谴责蝙蝠侠的不义行径之时，一阵脚步声在他的听力范围内响起。

骤然的紧张和专注在克拉克的表情上一闪而过。

“他们来了。”

“你操我操得好爽，那里……唔唔……”布鲁斯的眸色暗下来。

“亲亲我，Daddy。”他捧着克拉克的脸，呻吟声淡去，吻落下来，“仔细听。”

大门，舞池，穿过克拉克刚刚经过的那扇门，薇克公主和米亚斯尼科夫的小子们从他们的门外走过，咔哒咔哒的鞋跟又渐渐消失在了一楼尽头，那儿是又一处秘密入口。一阵快速的检查，她们便消失在信号屏蔽器的那一头。

想不被蝙蝠家的崽子们黑进电脑网络的唯一方式，就是把字刻在石头上。那句话怎么说的来着，最古老的方法永远是最有用的。企鹅人和薇克选择在一个屏蔽电子信号的地下室里，用一只手提密码箱来进行他们的交易。

“Daddy……”

布鲁斯甜腻腻的碎吻落在他的唇角和下颚，他像一只求爱的宠物一样黏黏糊糊地磨蹭着他的脸，摁着克拉克的头让他半侧过脸去，舒服地半阖上眼。

涣散的双眸穿过层层叠叠的砖墙，落在地下的两拨人马身上。哥谭的老排水系统掺了太多的铅，他看不太清楚，只能在影影绰绰之间看见那只箱子被放在书桌上。

“想必您也看到了外面的景象，米亚斯尼科夫小姐，这些实验品的效果实在是远远地超出了我们的预期。”

企鹅人热情地笑着，薇克不冷不热地回望他：“省省客气吧，小鸟，只要你信守原合同我们就万事大吉。”

“噢噢，当然！”企鹅人指指书桌前的那把椅子，“不过不知道我有没有荣幸检查一番这些药剂呢？”

铝箱放在书桌上，一声沉重的闷响。薇克的手指覆上密码锁，布鲁斯的呼吸声、门口服务生的聊天、那些舞曲的鼓点，它们在克拉克的耳边淡去，齿轮咔嗒咔嗒地叩合……九个数字，一串密码。

619392701。箱子打开了。

“619392701……”

克拉克的声音还仿佛梦语一般，他用力眨了一下眼切换回正常的视线，看向身上的人：“里面一共有六支。”

“Copy that.”

骑在他身上的人轻声答道。

布鲁斯从他的怀抱里挺起身子，蝙蝠侠的那种笑容即刻回到了他的嘴角，接下来就完全是布鲁斯的时间了。克拉克看着他转了转中指上的一枚戒指，然后隐蔽地把它滚向房间那头。

“抱着我。”布鲁斯揽住他的肩翻了个身，一阵刺眼的光芒和爆炸声炸裂开来。

原来世界上真的会有人把手榴弹戴在指尖上的吗？刚刚夸人首饰好看的肯特先生恍惚中想道。

猝然的黑暗垂下来，灯光熄灭，不管刚刚布鲁斯扔出去的是什么东西，它明显已经尽职尽责地切断了这里的电网。尖叫声响起，爆炸引发的烟雾激活了房顶上的报警器，瓢泼大雨在整个俱乐部里落下，外面的人群闹成一团乱麻。

“快走！”

黑暗中布鲁斯对着他大吼，监控此时肯定也已经瘫痪了……拉奥啊，他什么时候换上的蝙蝠装，他是怎么在半分钟之内换上的蝙蝠装，这个男人又把衣服藏在了哪里？

好在超人已经长大了，他已经是一个对蝙蝠奇迹见怪不怪的成年人了，克拉克没有烦忧这个问题太久。他站起身，撕开他们房间的大门。

“哦我就是你用后即抛的听诊器是吧……”

和蝙蝠侠一起冲出房间的时候，克拉克小声嘟囔了一句。

“确保这里每个房间的人都清空了，这里只有一个出口，薇克她们跑不掉的。”

布鲁斯的护目镜已经切换成了夜视模式，一个个热成像惊惶失措地往门口冲去。在逆着人流而行的前一秒，蝙蝠侠戴着热像仪的双眼，没有忘记怜悯地看一眼他男朋友的裆部。

氪星人的老二红得悲愤，红得可歌可泣。

他用了一点意志力才阻止了自己在任务中途笑出声来，克拉克在他身边不满地哼哼着，布鲁斯勾起一个无声的微笑。

“那个，如果你要做点什么的话……”他歪歪头，指着自己耳朵的方向，“通讯器是开着的，我在听。”

话音刚落，蝙蝠侠的黑影便如幽灵一般消失在房间尽头，克拉克懊恼地翻了个白眼，朝着他相反的方向走去。

算了。

刚刚结束了自己脱衣舞俱乐部初体验的大都会人裹挟在人群中，愤愤地想。管他妈的蝙蝠侠，去他妈的大腿舞呢，他现在就要飞回韦恩庄园，在主卧浴室里洗一个很痛快很痛快的冷水澡，一个让人艳羡的冷水澡，一个欲仙欲死的冷水澡。

他一定要把水费账单洗到布鲁斯·韦恩破产为止！

嗯嗯，一定。


	3. Woman like me

克拉克在飞往瞭望塔的过程中几乎感觉到耳鸣。

他没有选择走泽塔通道，站在传送台上等待连接的几秒钟几乎能够杀了他，在接到戴安娜消息的那一秒钟他便全速飞向了瞭望塔，大气摩擦烧灼着他的肌肤和更深处。

“蝙蝠侠被击中了，速来瞭望塔。”

神奇女侠发来的消息很短，没有详细说明布鲁斯到底承受了怎么样的攻击。这本来应该是一次非常简单的任务，这次的外交对象并不是什么好斗的种族，然而也不知道是哪里出了岔子，作为星球代表之一的蝙蝠侠在会议上遇到了袭击。

他降落在瞭望塔的平台上，舱门顺次打开，凯尔站在大厅里。

“嗨超人……”

“蝙蝠侠在哪？”直到张口的那一刻克拉克才意识到自己的声音都在发抖。

“呃那个，他很好，午夜深医已经给他看过了……”年轻的绿灯侠看起来甚至有点被超人此刻的这幅样子吓到了，他连连摆手，一边带着克拉克向走廊尽头的病房走去一边试图让他冷静下来。

“蝙蝠侠的生理机能完全没有问题，什么伤都没有，但，呃，就是，扎坦娜正在里面……”

安全门打开，病房近在咫尺。

克拉克不解地皱紧了眉头：“什么叫没有受伤？扎坦娜为什么又会在里面？”

“呃，就是，解释起来很复杂……”绿灯侠不知所措地避开了克拉克的视线，最终，他自暴自弃地叹了一口气。“还是你自己看吧。”

凯尔按了按通讯按钮，示意病房里的人们他和超人已经到了。“我就不进去了。”房门打开的同时，绿灯侠也迅速地倒车退回走廊并消失得无影无踪。

克拉克眉间疑惑的痕迹加深了，但那不是他眼下最关心的问题。

房门打开，神奇女侠、鹰女和扎坦娜正站在里面。

“戴安娜。”超人焦急地看向她，奇怪的是，原本应该躺着蝙蝠侠的那张病床此刻空空如也，枕头和床单皱皱巴巴的，上面的人却不知道去了哪里。

“卡尔！”神奇女侠应声转向他，“你来了。”

“蝙蝠侠呢？”

他担忧而急迫的目光落向病床，站在一旁的扎坦娜磕磕巴巴地开口：“布鲁斯很好，那只是一个短效魔法，不会对他的身体产生任何伤害……”

“什么魔法？”

“是……”扎坦娜张了张嘴，却没有发出任何声音，她的视线越过克拉克的肩膀落在了走出盥洗室的人身上，“唉你自己看吧。”

“克拉克。”

一个熟悉又陌生的声音唤出他的名字，克拉克转过头去，对上布鲁斯的那双钢蓝色的眼睛。

穿着蝙蝠装的女人靠在门口，抱着臂无声地叹了一口气：

“是这个魔法，克拉克。”

——————

“多少了？”

坐在电脑前的克拉克看了看屏幕：“139公斤，和你平时的数据没有差别。”

“再加一点。”

克拉克点点头，滑了滑操纵板上的某个按钮，杠铃末端的蓝光加深了一些。布鲁斯深吸一口气，握了上去。

“一百……四十三公斤，你感觉怎么样？”

“很好，跟平时基本一样。”

他，哦不对，她放下杠铃，重物砸在特制的健身地面上发出沉重的一声闷响。

克拉克推推眼镜，在手中的平板电脑上打了个勾：“身体素质……检查完毕。”

“那我们现在基本可以得出结论了，看起来除了性别之外，你的其他地方和平时没有什么两样。”克拉克又扫视了一遍手里的表单，“生理指数、记忆、身体素质……恭喜你，在创造了人类男子举重纪录后又再一次创造了女子举重纪录。”

“很好笑，克拉克。”布鲁斯一边走出训练场一边翻了个白眼，克拉克回以她一个大大的无辜微笑，在确认布鲁斯身体并无大碍之后，他的心情明显好了很多。

“那我就想不明白了……”克拉克窝在转椅里，晃晃悠悠地看着他正在脱下手套的女朋友，“如果这个魔法效力只有改变性别，而且倘若真的像扎坦娜说的那样，过不了一两天就会消失的话，那它存在的意义是什么呢，完全没有杀伤力啊？”

布鲁斯紧皱着眉头，准备把自己从蝙蝠装中解脱出来：

“这个魔法的目标对象应该不是人类，他们大概率是把我和克斯博利星球代表的飞船弄混了，绿灯侠说他们那儿正在经历一场政变。”

克拉克一边看着眼前的人若无其事地解开制服的拉链，一边吞了下口水。

他点点头：“对。”

“地球人和克斯博利人的生理结构几乎完全不一样，扎坦娜猜想，这种对于我们来说不过是转换个性别而已的小魔咒，可能会对他们产生致命的影响。”臂甲和战靴被扔在地上，布鲁斯叹了口气，“只是没想到居然世界上居然真的能有这么逊的刺客，会把两个星球间使团的飞行器弄混了。”

她一边说着，一边朝蝙蝠洞中的蒸汽浴室走去。克斯博利刺客的魔法，与此说是魔法，倒不如说是一团包裹住蝙蝠侠和她的飞行器的巨大鼻涕。和想象中星光一阵的魔幻咒语不同，那团黏糊糊、湿哒哒的玩意儿把布鲁斯整个包裹了起来，截止到戴安娜给克拉克发消息前，她们都没有办法打开那个茧。不过万幸的是，它最后还是像只蚌壳一样自动打开了。

然后吐出了一个女性版本的蝙蝠侠。

她嫌恶地脱下身上的最后一层内甲，把它丢出了浴室的门。温暖的水流落下，打在布鲁斯的皮肤上，让在过去的二十四小时里经历了太多诡异事件的布鲁斯发出一声舒服的呻吟。

浴室外面的克拉克几乎同时间发出了一声呻吟。

沉浸在自己思绪里的蝙蝠侠可能还没有意识到，门外的超人早已在她开始脱衣服的那一刻就静了音，脸烧得通红的克拉克僵在他的椅子里，目光呆滞地落在浴室上，脑海里的性功能雷达哔哔作响。

他……他现在的心情太庞大太复杂了。这当然不是布鲁斯第一次在他面前脱衣服，蝙蝠侠喜欢在家里脱一路扔一路的坏毛病可能下辈子都改不掉，但眼下，站在他面前的那具躯体是全新的，隔着水雾倒映在浴室玻璃上的那些曲线既熟悉，又陌生。

克拉克看看躺在地上的那套黑色内甲，克斯博利人的咒语相当好用，布鲁斯的身上的制服也随着身材的变化而变了，最起码蝙蝠侠不会沦落到没有衣服可穿。他的视线又落回浴室，布鲁斯正粗暴地洗着她的头发，她的身高稍微变矮了几厘米，肩膀收窄，但那些肌肉一点没变，再往下……

噢不，噢，不不不不不。

克拉克的视线像触电一样猛转了九十度，然后再一点、一点地挪回原位，雾气模糊了那端女人的身影，但优越的线条依旧毫无保留地冲击着克拉克的视觉。

他感觉自己的老二抗议地在裤裆里弹跳了一下。

嘘，别闹。克拉克看了一眼自己不争气的下体。

布鲁斯有着非常漂亮的胸肌，克拉克很乐意承认这一点，甚至愿意把这句话用黑体字写上一百遍，然而当蝙蝠侠有了一对非常漂亮的……胸而不是胸肌的时候，事情就变得更加复杂化了。

这种类型的情趣小游戏，可不是什么随随便便的情侣就能随随便便地玩到的。

水声停了，布鲁斯已经结束了她行军战斗一般的淋浴。女人拿过毛巾胡乱擦了擦，克拉克对天发誓，他看着那对圆润的双胸随着她的动作晃了晃。

他脑海里正常双性恋男人的那部分正在以超高分贝尖叫着，剩下属于超人的理智在捂着耳朵冥思苦想反驳的话。

而让超人的理智彻底失聪的是下一刻打开的浴室门。

她又习惯性地忘记把浴袍拿上了。“该死……”布鲁斯嘟囔着走出来，发梢上的水珠滴滴哒哒地洒了一路。

布鲁斯走到两三米外的小桌旁，阿尔弗雷德已经把她的浴袍放在那了。身经百战的老管家在克拉克向他转述情况的时候只是挑了挑眉，他已经对自家少爷的疯狂旅程见怪不怪了。

她套上浴袍。遗憾的是，克斯博利人的魔法并没有改变蝙蝠侠的浴袍，女人身上的衣服明显有些松。

“克拉克，我们上楼吧……”

布鲁斯转过身来——克拉克忽然不觉得遗憾了，略显宽松的男式浴袍套在眼前人的身上，也就是说，它基本遮不住她的胸。

尚且无知的布鲁斯擦着头发走过来，水珠随着她的步伐流过双胸之间。

没有听到应答的人有些奇怪，她抬起头，在纠缠的湿发缝隙中向前望去：“克拉克？”

“啊啊？”

氪星人对上她的眼睛像只惊恐的鹿。

克拉克猛地回过神，打直身子。他仰着头，双眼绝不下移一分一毫。“怎么了？”

然而布鲁斯就只是看着他，一声不响，用那种审讯偷吃糖果的孩子的眼神看着他。女人站在他面前，挑着眉，等待着红晕一点点攀上克拉克的脸颊。

“好吧……”最终，还是克拉克红着脸避开了视线，“你逮到我了。”

布鲁斯的玩心一瞬间被这种反应勾起来了：

“我逮到你什么了？”

她在克拉克的膝盖上坐下，好整以暇地看着他：“说说看呢。”

“我……”他可以感觉到布鲁斯发梢上的水珠一滴滴落在他的裤子上，洇出一小块清凉。拉奥，随着坐下的动作，她胸口的衣服敞得更开了。

“我觉得你现在这幅样子……很有吸引力。”

布鲁斯的手搭在他的肩膀上：“嗯。”

克拉克顶着一张番茄脸看着他：“会很奇怪吗？”

“奇怪？”她挑挑眉，笑出声来。这个表情放在女性版本的布鲁斯脸上，不知为何竟然更加生动了几分，“完全不，我在瞭望塔醒来之后照过镜子了……这张脸确实不错。”

“完全是布鲁斯·韦恩的菜。”

布鲁斯夸张地挤挤眼，做了个鬼脸，摸索着解开克拉克的衬衫扣子：

“那你呢，小镇男孩，你的评价是？”

那双不驯的蓝眼睛看着他，克拉克直到此刻才有机会真真正正仔细地近距离观察这张脸。眼前的女人乍一看很难让人联想到布鲁斯·韦恩，然而克拉克能从每一个细节中捕捉到那种熟悉。布鲁斯虹膜的颜色、嘴唇的弧度、凌厉的下颚线，甚至他眼尾淡淡的两根细纹都被保留了下来。女人的手指滑过他的颈侧，他可以感受到她拇指上因为常年使用蝙蝠镖而留下的那枚老茧。

“至少我觉得，你现在和布鲁斯·韦恩之间的差别，比蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩之间的差别要小很多。”克拉克嘟囔着揽住她的腰，在锁骨和双胸之间的位置落下一个小小的吻。

“操。”她笑骂了一声，“买一送二，那你岂不是赚了，斯莫威尔。”

女人就着这个姿势捧起克拉克的脸吻了上去，她的手顺着克拉克敞开的衣领滑进后背，抚摸着他的脊骨和肌肉。那些宽松的浴袍则让克拉克方面的动作更为简单，他一只手探入衣服搂住她的腰，另一只手则向着更深的地方探入。

“唔……”直到氧气耗尽她才抬起头来，“别在这儿，去卧室，这把椅子我晚上还要坐，我可不想它被弄得一塌糊涂的。”

“我可以把那个形容词当做是一句承诺吗？”

布鲁斯没有回答也没有反驳他，她从他身上坐起来，牵着克拉克的手往楼梯走去。蝙蝠洞的灯光一盏一盏地在他们身后熄灭。

“我刚刚已经通知了迪克，今晚他替我夜巡，等一下他来和我们一起吃晚饭。”

“所以今天晚上……”

“啊哈。”

走在他前面的女人侧过头来，那个标志性的蝙蝠坏笑挂在她脸上：

“克拉克，这里对自体润滑和阴蒂高潮感到好奇可不止你一个人。”

——————

那一夜确实完全可以排进他们的性生活前十，而且更让克拉克在心里默默感谢克斯博利人的是，和浴袍一样，布鲁斯此时也没有了合身的睡衣，于是在过去的那个晚上她是裸睡的，这让喜欢身体接触的某个人格外开心。

克拉克坐在自己的电脑前，情不自禁地咂咂嘴。

奈何春光再好，面包总还是要赚的。他悻悻一叹，手指在键盘上拼命追赶着今天下午的死线。

时间已经临近午间休息时分了，报社办公室里的人正在缓慢地向走廊里移动，整座大厦向人行横道上倾吐着上班族，街区的餐厅们逐渐热闹起来。

克拉克敲着最后的三百字，也准备结束今天上午的工作，然后去吃一个快速的午餐。他的肚子咕咕地抗议着，今天的早餐因为在床上耽搁了太久而分外潦草。

“克拉克。”露易丝在他的格子间上方探出头来，“你好了吗？”

“马上，马上。”他一边框框敲着空格键一边滑着椅子远离电脑，“马……上，好了！”

在反复点了三次保存之后，克拉克关闭电脑文档，从椅背上抄起他的衣服。

“市政厅的那篇报道？”

“是啊，”他头痛地捏了捏鼻梁，“如果今天下午四点之前不能把终稿交给佩里的话，感觉他就会抄起镇纸往我头上抡了。”

“不他不会的，斯莫威尔。”史蒂夫和凯特走过来，连同吉米一起，他们五个人站在走廊里等待着高峰期的电梯，“把你打傻了他就彻底拿不到那篇报道了，我赌十块钱，他会打断你的腿进而让你除了你的座位哪也去不了，直到敲完最后一个句号。”

克拉克想了想，深表认同地打了一个寒颤。

今天没有文章要交的凯特周身则笼罩着完全不一样的氛围，她的耳朵没有关心克拉克可能的悲惨未来，女人目不转睛地盯着她的手机屏幕，十指翻飞。

“凯特，”史蒂夫好奇地往她那边凑了凑，“你在聊什么呢？”

“你们还没听说吗？”凯特从她的屏幕上抬起头来，递给剩下四个人一个吃惊的眼神，“楼下大厅里那个美女？”

等电梯的不止他们五个，从人群的反应来看，他们有的似乎也已经听闻了这件八卦，剩下的则好奇地往凯特这边拉长了耳朵。她瞪着眼睛继续：

“就是那个抱着玫瑰花的超模？”

克拉克和吉米交换了一个茫然的眼神，摇了摇头。“噢我现在知道你那篇文章是有多催命了，”凯特遗憾地摇了摇头，“群里面已经传疯了。”

她快速地滑着手机上的聊天记录，像是给她的话增加佐证似的：“听说半个小时之前就在大厅里站着了，索菲娜瞥到了一眼脸，说长得像好莱坞女演员，不知道是在等哪个幸运的混蛋。”

“哇哦。”史蒂夫小小地感叹了一声。电梯到了，五个人摇摇晃晃地挤进梯厢里。

露易丝怀疑地皱着眉头：“你确定吗？以前从来都没听说过这个人啊？”

“所以就是要现在下楼看看呐！”凯特的美甲在屏幕上噼里啪啦地敲着，“说实话我也觉得他们传得有点夸张了。”

高峰期的电梯一层层往下挪动着，然而令人惊讶的是，凯特似乎不是唯一一个听闻了那个神秘美女的人，不同楼层、不同公司的白领走进来，对着手机上的群聊软件窃窃私语。

“这倒是勾起我的好奇心了。”露易丝在克拉克身边小声嘀咕了一句，她的手肘怼怼他的腰，“克拉克，你之前有印象吗？”

“啊啊……”

他含糊地推了推眼镜，屏幕上的楼层数字正在加速减少。其实早在听到凯特的第一句话的时候，他的脑海里便已隐隐约约地有了一个答案，只是他主观上没有去确认而已，然而随着电梯的下行那个答案愈发呼之欲出，熟悉的心跳声在他耳畔逐渐响亮起来。

不会吧……克拉克在心底无声地喃喃道，直到那叮咚一声为他们揭晓了谜底。

电梯门打开，人们鱼贯而出。中午十二点的星球日报大厦的大厅里人流匆匆，员工们进进出出，不少人迈着急急忙忙的步子，目光有意无意地瞥向站在大厅中的一名女人。

“噢我看到她了。”

露易丝一出电梯便小声道。

事实上，他们那一趟电梯里的所有人都看见她了，凯特和索菲娜的群聊里称她为“超模”和“女演员”不是没有道理的，她在攒动的人头中是扎眼的醒目——换言之，她穿得一点也不像是这栋楼里的任意一个员工。

女人怀里的一大捧玫瑰花遮住了她的侧脸，他们只能看得见她黑色的丝绸裙子和鞋跟尖细的红底鞋，她披着一件西装短外套，长发在脑后挽成一个松散的发髻。

克拉克的脑子里响起了windows系统的关机提示音。

“她是得有多迷路才能走到这栋楼里来？”还没有注意到自己好朋友的内心波澜的吉米默默吐槽道。

“等着看吧，不管等一下是哪个幸运的王八蛋拿到了那束花，他都要被整个星球日报的男人发死亡威胁了，老实讲，我也挺想的。”露易丝幸灾乐祸地评价道，她笑着转过头去，希望从她的好朋友那儿得到一句附和，“要跟我赌一赌吗，克拉克……克拉克？”

已经同手同脚的男人目光放空地看了看露易丝，又死死地看向不远处的人。女人像是心电感应一般接受到了他的注视，她转过身来。

就算是克拉克现在走到大马路上让车撞十次，他都不可能忘记那双钢蓝色的眼睛，尽管这个陈述的漏洞在于刀枪不入的氪星人不可能在车祸中失忆，但无论如何，他只是想说他太熟悉这幅神情了，介于“出其不意攻其不备”的战略自信，和“胸有成竹胜券在握”的混蛋微笑之间的，典型的蝙蝠侠的表情。

布鲁斯。

露易丝疑惑的眼光中，他看着她嗒嗒地迈开步子，抱着那捧精致的花束向他走来。

“克拉克。”

布鲁斯笑眯眯地看着他。

氪星人的主板在一阵甜蜜的花香中烧成了齑粉。

——————

“你在这里干什么！”

在经历了重启、目送他缺德的朋友们一溜烟地抛弃他、再大脑空白地跟随布鲁斯走进一家街边的餐厅后，这是克拉克坐下后吐出的第一句话。

布鲁斯撇了撇嘴：“怎么，不欢迎？”

“不是不是，我……”克拉克脸上的红热依旧没有退下去，他结结巴巴地寻找着合适的词汇，“就是……”

布鲁斯翻着菜单，在余光中好笑地看着眼前人的反应。“这就被吓到了吗？”

他不甘不愿地点点头。

“一份考伯沙拉，一份烤鱼排，一份双层芝士牛肉堡套餐。”布鲁斯气定神闲地点了单，又喝了一口水，才转向坐在她对面的记者，“不好意思你刚刚说什么来着？”

“布鲁斯——”他挫败地拉长声音。

“好了，说正经的。”她眼角狡黠的笑意这才消下去了几分，“我今天上午去找了扎坦娜一趟，她说这个魔法应该还有一两个小时就结束了，之后我才来的大都会，因为无聊。”

“哥谭今天没有什么需要蝙蝠侠的地方，而且——”她撇了下嘴，示意自己的身体，“布鲁斯·韦恩也不能以这种状态去公司吧。”

克拉克狐疑地看着她，布鲁斯喝水的动作肯定掩饰了什么没说完的话。

“布鲁斯·韦恩……”他瞟了一眼桌边的花束，“也没有办法给他最喜欢的记者正大光明的送花吧。”

对面的女人面不改色心不跳：“可能咯。”

“所以我应该去感谢那些克斯博利人给我们创造了在公共场合约会的机会吗？”克拉克感觉笑意攀上了他的嘴角。

布鲁斯的叉子捅进她刚刚端上来的沙拉里。“那我就要去拜托他们在你身上也施一遍这个魔法。”

“不行。”克拉克嚼着他套餐里的薯条，“我的生活已经这么悲惨了，你有没有想过我等一下回去上班，要被同事们扒多少层皮才会被准许进入办公室？”

“哈！”布鲁斯像是把眼前的鱼排当作超人一样在切，“那你有没有想过这个！”

女人美目嗔怒地看着他，眼睛里是蝙蝠侠非常不赞成的目光，她手中的餐刀豪迈地指着自己的胸口，就着坐下的角度，克拉克这才看见她双胸间隐隐约约的几枚红痕。

“因为各种各样的原因扎坦娜大概看过我七十六次裸体，”布鲁斯平平地看着眼前的人，“但这一次，她明显得知了联盟主席有着什么样的kink。”

克拉克的目光在布鲁斯的胸和脸上游走了几个来回，温度渐渐攀上他的脸颊。“……她不会跟别人说吧。”

“你就祈祷吧，堪萨斯，虽然我觉得下一次联盟会议之前，可能半个少年泰坦的人都会知道了。”

小记者的叉子在盘子里发出一声委委屈屈的回音：

“那又不能怪我。”

——————

吃一堑，不长智。三十分钟后，大厦日报的地下停车场里，超人和蝙蝠侠为我们亲身演绎着这句格言。

他埋在她的颈间，女人的西装外套已经被扔在了跑车角落。他吮吻着光滑的皮肤和布鲁斯肩头纠缠的伤痕，魔法没有消除掉那些痕迹，这也是她今天不得不披着外套的原因。

“拉奥，布鲁斯……”

克拉克拂开落在肩头的碎发，驾驶座上的女人气喘吁吁、目光懒散地看着他。他也不知道事情是怎么从一个临别吻变成这副模样的，他坐在布鲁斯跑车的副驾驶位上，衬衫的扣子开了两颗。

在他成功地张开嘴说点什么之前，布鲁斯已经又一次拽着他的领带把他拖回到了一个更深的亲吻中。他的手指探入她撩起的裙摆，后者配合地迎接着她的抚摸。

那条一件式的吊带裙很快也变得凌乱起来，女人的乳头在他的指腹下变硬，克拉克捧着她的胸，轻轻地舔过自己早先留下的、那些罪大恶极的红迹。

这本来是一次完美的车震的前奏的，直到布鲁斯失神的双眼看到了仪表盘上的什么。

“……克拉克。”

喘息中，女人冷不丁地开口，埋在她胸前的人疑惑地抬起头。

“快要一点钟了。”

快要一点钟了。氪星人的大脑费力地处理着这几个字，他脑子里的恶魔大喊着去他妈的一点钟那又怎么样，脑子里的社畜则轻声喃喃，快要一点了。

噢！操！

他几乎是在座位里震了一下，早已被抛在脑后的死线在他身后举起了镰刀。

领口大敞的布鲁斯倚在座位里，勾着一边嘴角：“要去上班了？”

“我……你……”

他看看布鲁斯又看看自己已经半开的衣领。

克拉克本以为布鲁斯会挽留他的，当你准备做一件蠢事的时候，起决定作用的往往不是你的理智，而是来自帮凶的一句劝，然而，明显也已经欲火焚身的女人却无动于衷地看着他：“快去吧，佩里要追杀你的话我可帮不上忙。”

他怀疑地看着他的大老板。

“不用担心我。”布鲁斯潇洒地挥了挥手，靠在座位上，甚至丝毫没有整理衣服的意愿。

“我跟你说了我今天没有事可干，所以，等一会儿你上去之后，我可以一个人在车里自己解决……”她像是早有预谋一般坏笑着看着他，“反正我发现就自慰这件事而言，女人比男人方便多了。”

“去吧，我最喜欢的星球日报记者。”布鲁斯拍拍他的大腿，“去帮你的老板赚大钱了。”

在回办公室的路上，克拉克努力地让自己不要想起布鲁斯面色潮红地坐在昏暗的车厢灯光下，看着他的眼睛，说出“自慰”这个词汇时的表情，那只会对他等一下要写的文章有害无益。

“约会回来啦？”

走过露易丝的格子间时，她笑眯眯地问道。

嗯。克拉克佝偻着身子在自己的电脑前坐下，一是因为他此刻的心情真的很操蛋，二是因为他裆部的凸起还没有完全消下去。

可是那些吻痕真的不能怪他啊，是不是？

克拉克咬牙切齿地打开电脑。钢铁之躯可以战胜一切，唯二的两个例外，一个叫佩里·怀特，一个叫布鲁斯·韦恩。

——————

他迈着恍惚的步子，走进主编的办公室把终稿交给他审阅。佩里拍着他的肩膀声如洪钟地夸赞他，克拉克眼镜背后的双目古水无波，因为他的心已经死了。

那天下班后，超人降落在韦恩的阳台上。已经变了回来的男人靠在门框上，端着咖啡杯好笑地看着他。超人的眼睛里不会有悲伤，因为他的心已经死了。

接下来的一个月里，露易丝、凯特、史蒂夫以及他的一众同事都旁敲侧击地打听过那天中午的那名神秘美女。“别告诉我你是在约会软件上认识的，那简直跟天上掉黄金一样荒谬。”

“不，我们是在一个俱乐部里认识的。”

心已经死了的肯特先生拘谨地推推眼镜。“她叫Britta……不……我们之后没有再见面了，因为一些其他原因。”

为什么好的魔法总是这么短暂呢？他一边回答着一边在内心深处黯然神伤。

在下一个月，“那个俱乐部”的例会结束后，绿灯侠和绿箭侠向他竖起了钦佩的大拇指。

超人叹了口气，他那颗已经死了的心现在只能祈祷少年泰坦不要知道得太快了。

至于又过了一段时间，正义联盟再一次在星际任务中遇到克斯博利人，超人凑上去试图探听点儿什么结果导致联盟主席最终被性转魔法击中，蝙蝠侠的反应以及更多少儿不宜的种种，这些故事都是后话了。


	4. The bottom of the deep blue sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 掌声欢迎Superboy时期和Legion of Super-heroes一起作战的小克拉克和Super Hero Girls里面的中二病克拉克~

“克拉克肯特，你就不能动动你年久失修的大脑！？”

“噢原来你还知道我们是靠脑子做决定的呀，我还以为蝙蝠侠一直是靠蝙蝠电脑上的算法实现最优化呢！”

怒气腾腾的喊叫声在布鲁斯过于宽阔的卧室里回荡着，他们一个坐在床上，一个站在壁炉旁边，大眼瞪小眼，仿佛两头愤怒的公牛。

“你真的是这个世界上最多愁善感的白痴。”

“那总比无情无义无理群闹的混蛋要好。”

“你是猪。”

“你才是猪。”

蝙蝠侠和超人又继续互相用语言对峙了十分钟，大宅的另一侧，阿尔弗雷德正睡得香甜。

感觉到有些口干舌燥的布鲁斯不耐烦地翻了个白眼，他面无表情地盯着克拉克，壁炉边的氪星人回以他同样不爽的目光，看来今晚必定又是一个冷战之夜了。

布鲁斯不屑地嗤笑一声，被子一掀：

“睡觉。”

他愤愤地闭上眼睛，把所有的被子都抢了过来裹在身上形成一个茧，好一副不管氪星人死活的神情。

“睡觉就睡觉。”

克拉克不屑地回击。他哐哐地跺着地板走过来，爬上另一侧的床，反正超人不会感冒，他才不在乎身上有没有被盖。布鲁斯·韦恩的床够大，足够一道铁幕在他们两人的中间稳稳落下。

这是蝙蝠侠和超人这个月第三次吵架，是阿尔弗雷德见证的第二百一十六次，稳重的管家先生此时此刻早已摸清楚门道了，睡一觉，明天早上起来两位少爷之间自然就会好的。小场面，不要慌。

然而生活就是喜欢在这种时候跳出来揍你一拳。

——————

布鲁斯是被一阵搭在腰上的重量唤醒的，昨夜他睡得很好，大概是和超人大吵一架可以有效地提高睡眠质量，以至于他转醒后过了两三秒才迷迷糊糊地回想起来他们正在冷战的这件事。克拉克不是个喜欢睡觉乱动的人，布鲁斯的睡眠质量很差，他也向来都知道这点，所以他很少会在半夜滚过来或者突然抱上来之类的。布鲁斯眯着眼睛，在心里对超人这番无声的求和冷笑一声。

他推了一下搭在腰际的手，以树立蝙蝠侠高大伟岸的威严形象。

“别碰我。”

然而身后的人没有识趣地把手拿开，相反，克拉克不耐烦地啧了一声，抱得更紧了。

布鲁斯抓住对手的爪子，准备抵御敌人的侵犯，然而掌心里的触感让他皱起了眉头。不对。

警觉的蝙蝠侠猛地坐起来，睡在他旁边的人当然也被这一番动作折腾醒了，他揉着眼睛，不耐烦地哼哼着。

然后他们两个都被对方吓到了。

“你是谁！”

对方是先开口的那个人，黑发蓝眼的男孩惊恐地捂着胸口：“我这是在哪！？”

操。

布鲁斯在心里很大声地骂了一声。眼前的十三四岁的男孩看起来是该死的眼熟，魔法，肯定又是该死的超自然力量。

他默默地叹了一口气，小心翼翼地试探道：

“克拉克？”

听到自己名字的男孩明显放下了几分防备，但依旧疑惑地盯着眼前这个赤裸着上半身、睡在他旁边的成年人。“什么事？”他咄咄逼人地反问。

布鲁斯迅速在脑海中过了一遍他们昨晚的一言一行，然而除了最日常的吵架之外，蝙蝠侠和超人什么也没干。那这个咒语想必一定是比较普通的类型，或者是五维力量设下的初级小把戏。

他不甘不愿地撇了撇嘴，对克拉克的问题置之不理，与此同时一句话不说地凑上前去，抓住克拉克的肩膀：

“对不起。”布鲁斯直视着小男孩的眼睛，诚意满满地说道，“对不起，克拉克·乔瑟夫·肯特，昨晚的事情是我的错。”

他等待着，等待着一阵青烟冒出，得到了他的道歉的克拉克终于变回了原样，小说里不都这么写吗。

然而，一秒、两秒、三秒过去了，房间里死寂一片，只剩下克拉克呆愣的脸上表情愈发震惊。

耶稣上帝。布鲁斯心里的白眼快要翻到脑后去了，看来道歉并不是解咒的方法，那么套路便只剩下一个，懂的人都懂。

他叹息了一声，更进一步地捧住克拉克的脸，深情款款地看着他：

“我爱你。”

回应他的不是魔法的散去，而是小克拉克用力的一推。

下一个瞬间布鲁斯已经掉在地上了，他摔在床下的羊毛地毯上，砸出一声闷响。克拉克还是很给他留了几分情面的，否则现在他会是墙上的一个人形大坑，而不是坐在这里揉着腰。

“操！”布鲁斯大声地咒骂了一句，他扶着床沿站起来，看着床上又抱歉又不知所措的小男孩，“你就不能说一声吗？”

“不，不好意思我……”男孩现在看起来又窘迫又慌张，他撑在床上，不知道该不该扶布鲁斯一把。

布鲁斯决定不和中了魔法的超人斤斤计较，真不知道是什么人给他们下了这样的咒，一定要用这么老套的方式吗？但那也都是没办法的事，套路就是套路，布鲁斯只能第二十六次为魔法献身。

“算了。”他叹了一口气，然后倾身抓住克拉克的领子吻了上去。

这是克拉克。如果说刚刚布鲁斯还只是90%的相信，那此时此刻的触感便让人确信无疑了。和克拉克的亲吻是云朵一般的触感，他轻轻地压在那双柔软的嘴唇上，看着对方天蓝色的眼眸惊讶地睁大了。

这不是一个十分激情或者饱含爱欲的吻，它只不过是一个早安吻的延长版，布鲁斯心不在焉地吻着他，等待着克拉克像前二十六次逆龄魔法那样，慢慢地变回成年人。

然而迎接他的并不是他的适龄男友，布鲁斯疑惑地松开这个吻，看着眼前丝毫未变的男孩，正准备开口发问时——

面前的人晕了过去。

——————

“对不起。”

被惯性思维蒙骗的蝙蝠侠端来一杯热可可，这一次他的道歉可比清晨那个真心实意多了。

“没关系。”坐在黄太阳床上的男孩好脾气地接过了杯子，原谅了他。

克拉克吹散杯子上的热气，隐隐约约有些脸红：“对不起，是我反应有点……有点过度了。”已经冷静下来的人看着蝙蝠侠，“我只是有一点吃惊，因为你知道那个是我的……初吻，我一直以为……”

男孩最后的声音细若蚊吟。

“以为会是和拉娜？”布鲁斯靠在工作台上，挑起一边眉毛。

克拉克猛地抬起头来，大惊失色地盯着他：“你怎么知道！？”

他无所谓地耸耸肩：“那不就是人们常说的吗？Know thy enemy.”

然而克拉克脸上的表情暗示着他并没有听懂这个笑话，相反，男孩显得愈发疑惑起来。

“什么敌人？”

“噢，克拉克。”

世界第一侦探无可奈何地看着他。“你还没有反应过来吗？你睡在我的床上，我刚刚跟你说了我爱你，并且在十五分钟前把你亲晕了过去，这件事当然只有一种可能性，我是你的男朋友——当然，是成年版的你的男朋友，如果有人对你这个年纪的人做我刚刚上述的那些事的话你千万要记得报警。”

不知道超人有没有把布鲁斯的忠告听进去，他看上去在“男朋友”三个字的时候就已经掉线了。克拉克端着他的杯子，眼睛也不眨一下，呆呆地看着蝙蝠侠。

“克拉克？”布鲁斯挥挥手，“地球呼叫克拉克，你还在那吗？”

“噢！噢！我！那个！”终于回过神来了的超人已经红成了一颗番茄，他磕磕绊绊地吐着单词，“那个……我……我只是还不知道这段未来而已……”

布鲁斯抱着臂：

“听起来就好像你知道某段未来似的？”

“当然！”说到这个话题，男孩的脸上放出了兴奋的光芒，“事实上，我刚刚从31世纪回来！”

接下来的话便开始滔滔不绝地说了个没完，克拉克坐在床沿上，挥动着双臂跟他描绘着未来世界的模样，看起来找到一个自己时代里可以讨论超级英雄话题的人真的让他很开心。他是超级英雄军团的一员，他们从31世纪穿越而来，招募年轻的氪星人与他们并肩作战。

克拉克知道他有朝一日会变成超人，但未来世界的人没有向他透露更多的事，更没有告诉他在不远的未来，他会拥有一位志同道合的朋友与爱人，那个人会变成他生命里最珍贵的事情之一。

“我纠缠着问了好久。”克拉克叹了口气，沮丧地垂下了肩膀，“可是他们就是不肯告诉我那一届超级碗到底是谁得了冠军，说什么会改变未来的时间线，拜托，只是超级碗欸！”

“然而。”布鲁斯抓住了他话里的重点，“然而你现在却在这儿。”

“啊……？”克拉克反应了两秒，慢慢跟上了布鲁斯的节奏，“对啊，如果命运不可被打乱的话，那我现在在这儿不是也知道未来了吗？还是比超级碗重要很多倍的那种未来？”

“但你现在的状态很稳定。”布鲁斯沉吟道，“命运并不会创建自相矛盾的魔法，那这就只说明了一件事……等一下回到你自己的世界，你不会记得今天发生的事。”

他遗憾又严肃地看着克拉克，然而回答他的却是一个别扭地抠抠头的男孩。

“噢，那如果不记得的话，那刚刚那个到底还算不算初吻啊。”

他看着布鲁斯，天蓝色的眼睛认真地眨着。

靠在那里的蝙蝠侠沉默地思考了四秒钟，第五秒的时候他直起身来，抓住克拉克的手腕。

“带你看个东西，你肯定喜欢。”

——————

超级小子见过很多酷炫的东西，他可是去过31世纪的人。那里的楼扭曲着漂浮在天上，人们在其中飞来飞去，甚至他的队友之中有好几个外星人。然而那些科幻小说一样的东西都赶不上眼前的一切来得震撼，布鲁斯站在他的旁边，心满意足地看着一个瞪大了眼睛的男孩。

“哇哦。”

克拉克把脸贴在玻璃墙面上，看着他面前蔚蓝色的星球。

对于一个还在上中学的年轻男孩而言，没有什么是比一座瞭望塔更满足幻想的东西了。

31世纪确实是有比这牛得多的高科技，但在高科技的同时，他们也早已脱离了克拉克的想象力，变得遥不可及了起来。相比之下，他脚下的这座钢铁堡垒几乎符合了所有对于“酷炫”而言的定义，克拉克眨着眼，回忆着刚刚蝙蝠侠进行虹膜扫描打开大门的样子。

“哇这真的是……真的是太不可思议了。”

克拉克抬起头来，看着他身旁打扮成蝙蝠的未来男朋友。

“你是说我以后会在这个里面工作吗？这是谁修的？”

“这是正义联盟的总部，我们希望有一个地方可以更好地检测星际攻击并观察全球的突发状况，我出了资，但基本上每个联盟成员都参与了修建。”

布鲁斯漫不经心地回答道，但他感觉男孩落在他身上的目光忽然变了。

克拉克一言难尽地看着他，直到蝙蝠侠扬起一边眉毛，才艰难地清了清嗓子：

“所以，你是说……这颗卫星基本上是属于你的？”

“差不多，有什么问题吗？”布鲁斯很疑惑。

克拉克的脸又一次红了起来，认识到这个意外羞涩的年轻版超人，让布鲁斯的心情很是好了起来，男孩盯着他暴露在面具外面的下巴眨了眨眼，最终好一会儿方才故作严肃和老成地开口：

“那个，蝙蝠侠，我要问你一件事。”

“说。”

“长大版的我……”他顿了顿。

“和你不是什么金钱关系吧？”

布鲁斯愣了一下，让后马上噗嗤一声笑了出来，他的嘴角上扬着，此刻是一个和蝙蝠侠非常不搭的弧度。克拉克恼火地看着他，布鲁斯又疯狂地笑了好几秒才停下来。

从笑意中缓过劲的男人又叹息了一声，终于慢悠悠地开口：

“是。”

克拉克的下巴惊惶地掉了下来。

“跟你说实话吧，我每个月给你十万美金，你每周周末在庄园睡两个晚上，所有人都知道你是我半公开的男宠。”

蝙蝠侠面不改色地胡诌着，看着小克拉克的世界观在他面前无声地碎裂一地。

“哦……我，哦……”被冲击到的男孩揪着披风，呆呆地点着头。

布鲁斯又欣赏了两秒超人的挫败。

“骗你的。”

他大发慈悲地说。

“我们是非常自由平等的恋爱——我真的没想到有一天我还要向人澄清这一点，在你变身的前一个晚上克拉克还在指着我的鼻子骂我是猪。说真的，你才十几岁，十四岁？你脑子里在想些什么，克拉克？”

男孩的脸现在已经彻底和他的披风是一个颜色了，他挠着脖子，躲闪着布鲁斯揶揄的眼光。

“不是，你听我说我只是……”他叹了一口气，“唉，我只是太不敢相信了。”

克拉克吞吞吐吐地说下去：“我不知道我到底是不是配得上这一切，我明明那么普通……直到忽然有一天，你得知了你是一个外星人，你有了漫画中的那些超能力，31世纪的人来找你，跟你说你将会成为有史以来最伟大的超级英雄。”

“他们看我的目光都是那么崇拜，但我，但我根本不知道我是不是他们嘴里的那个人，我现在连热视线都还掌握得不是很好。”

他瞥了布鲁斯一眼。

“然后现在忽然又告诉我，我会在这样的地方工作，我以后会有一个又高又帅的亿万富翁男朋友，那个男人还拥有着一颗这样的卫星……”

克拉克的头渐渐低下去，他感觉到布鲁斯的目光落在他身上。该死，他在心里默默咒骂自己，像个小孩子一样口无遮拦地把什么都说出来了，他打赌，那个成年版的自己、布鲁斯会喜欢的自己肯定没有这么莽撞。

然而他没有料到的是，一只手轻轻地搭上了他的肩膀。

克拉克惊讶地抬起头来，发现布鲁斯正微笑着看着他。他不知道平素的蝙蝠侠是什么样的，便也无法知道这样的笑容在他的身上是多么罕见。

“不，克拉克。”他歪歪头，“他们说的没错。”

“你会成为有史以来最伟大的超级英雄的，我向你保证，你永远是我们中最好的那一个。不要对你的平凡感到沮丧，正是那让你变得与众不同。”

他看着他继续下去：“你的日子终有一天会到来的，你会给我们带来希望……”

布鲁斯盯着克拉克通红的耳根，他顿了顿，勾起一个坏笑。

“而且，你还会成为世界上最好的男朋友。”

年轻人背着双手看着他，那面红披风都快被他揪出个洞来了。克拉克张张嘴，想要回答布鲁斯些什么，但愣了半天反倒是一个字没蹦出来。窗外璀璨的阳光洒进来，落在他慌张的侧脸上。

“我……”

“你就好好呆在这儿，我去倒两杯喝的过来。”

布鲁斯拍拍他的肩膀，心情大好地转过身去，给他留下一点独处和消化的空间。年轻的克拉克看看窗外的星球又看看蝙蝠侠离去的背影，在他意识到之前，他的脸上慢慢勾起了一个细微的笑意。

——————

布鲁斯端着杯子回到刚刚的房间：“克拉克……”

“我他妈这是在哪！？”

打开门的那一刻，突如其来的一声喊差点没把他手中的杯子吓掉了。

布鲁斯是靠着蝙蝠侠的敏捷才稳住了身形，他抬起头来，对上一个长高了一大截的超人。

哦，真是美妙的一天呐。

眼前的人明显已经是克拉克的样貌了，但看起来依旧十分年轻，估摸着也就二十三四岁的样子。但和克拉克十分不同的是，这个超人正抱着头惊慌失措地看着周围的一切，眼睛瞪得像铜铃。

看到打开的门他刷的一下冲上来，抓住布鲁斯的肩膀。

“我这是在哪！？”

“你先停下。”布鲁斯制止他，“再晃我的咖啡就要洒了。”

超人弹了一下，收回手去。

布鲁斯疲惫地叹了一口气：“首先，我要和你确认一件事，你是不是超人？”

点点头。

“你是不是克拉克·肯特？”

点点头。

“你是个超级英雄？”

再点点头。

“你认不认识蝙蝠侠？”

“哈？隔壁那个家伙？嚯，见过几面，但他们哥谭人简直逊爆了啦。”

布鲁斯危险地眯起了眼睛。好啊，诋毁哥谭，记一分。

“那你认不认识布鲁斯·韦恩？”

超人的脸可疑地红了几分：“韦恩？哥谭那个花花公子？他跟这事儿有什么关系？”

布鲁斯没说话，一串问题下来，他的人物侧写已经做得个七七八八。眼前的人很明显是一个中二版本的克拉克，危险指数零，白痴指数三，自大指数约有九分。

他在心里默默地摇了摇头，转过身去踏上走廊，超人飘在他后面，不管怎么样今天都轮到他们两个值班了。

布鲁斯的余光瞥着克拉克：“简而言之，你现在不在你自己的时间线或者世界里，这大概是个很短效的错位魔法，你现在所处的是正义联盟的总部瞭望塔。”

“哦。”飘在他身后的氪星人毫无疑心地点点头，“正义联盟？你们这儿有个联盟？”

“怎么，你们那儿没有吗？”走进监控室的同时布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，“超人，蝙蝠侠，神奇女侠……”

“神奇女侠？”克拉克很是惊讶地重复了一遍这个名字。

“她怎么了？”

他摇摇头，不屑地笑了一声：“没怎么，只是在我来的地方，跟她混的人可不怎么样？”

布鲁斯很少见到克拉克这么张狂的样子，这几乎是勾起了他的好奇心：“所以你说的那个‘不怎么样’的人是？”

超人翻了个夸张的白眼：“噢，我妹妹，尽管她老是自称我姐姐，卡拉·丹弗斯。”

布鲁斯哽住了，看起来这个版本的克拉克真的比他想象中要欠揍很多。

但他当然没有把心里话说出来：“呃，那你认不认识联盟其余的英雄，闪电侠、绿灯侠……”

“绿灯侠？哈尔·乔丹？”克拉克又一次打断了他的话，这大概已经创了什么超人纪录了。

布鲁斯点点头。“你们这个联盟里还有他？啧，你们干脆改名叫菜鸟联盟算了。”克拉克吹了吹飘在他额头前的小卷毛，不屑地哼哼着。

“你就没有想过和他们组队吗？”

“我单干更好。”

超人露出一口亮白的牙齿，一阵危机意识击中了布鲁斯，那是他的台词。

不知道克拉克自己会对这个版本的他有何想法。蝙蝠侠若有所思地放下咖啡杯，坐在电脑桌前准备开始工作，然而超人在他背后一刻不停地飘来飘去，显然，现在轮到他发问了。

“我们的地球看起来倒是差不多。”他看着监控屏评价道，“就是不知道为什么你们的超人会和一群高中生组队。”

“你最好不要让戴安娜或者哈尔他们听见这句话。”

“哈！那又怎么样！”超人骄傲地叉起了腰，“超人永远是唯一的MVP！”

布鲁斯没有理他，只是悄悄地把房间里的录像设备打开了。

克拉克又在房间里跟一只开屏孔雀一样飞了两圈，才慢悠悠地降落在布鲁斯旁边的椅子上，他蹬着转椅，滑过来戳了戳布鲁斯的肩膀：“你呢？”

“我是蝙蝠侠。”

“废话，我当然看得出来，我见过我的时间线里的那个，况且——”他上上下下地扫了几眼坐在他面前黑不溜秋的人，“我还没瞎。”

“那你想问什么？”

“我想问你到底是谁，你怎么知道我的秘密身份的？连露易丝·莲恩都没查出来。”克拉克撇撇嘴，“还有，你的超能力是什么，真的是变成一只蝙蝠吗？另外你刚刚问那个韦恩是干嘛……”

布鲁斯无奈地瞥了他一眼，这个版本的超人不仅是一本打开的书，还是一本打开的《十万个为什么》，还是一本很恼人的《十万个为什么》，他幽幽地打断他：

“不，克拉克，我不会变成蝙蝠……我没有超能力，我就是个普通人。”

“普通人？”克拉克惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，正在布鲁斯以为他会就此发表一些狂妄自大的言论的时候，出乎意料地，克拉克点点头：“我懂了。”

“你不觉得我是个普通人这件事很奇怪吗？”

“噗，那又什么奇怪的。”他无所谓地晃着椅子，“我妹妹的队友不知道你认不认识，芭芭拉·戈登，她也是个普通人，但那也不妨碍她救了我的衰仔老妹上百次。”

今天结束之后，布鲁斯一定会事无巨细地跟卡拉打小报告的。

“你还没回答完我的问题。”克拉克继续很是紧张地盯着他，那副神态在超人的脸上看起来滑稽极了，“你提那个韦恩干什么？”

他咄咄逼人地看着他，就好像生怕哥谭的黑暗骑士对布鲁斯·韦恩痛下毒手一样。他不依不饶的目光一动不动地扎在他身上，一定要逼问出他对韦恩的意图一般。布鲁斯叹了口气，无奈地摘下了面罩。

他捋了捋额前凌乱的刘海，抬起头来看着克拉克。

“布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠。”

完全没有料到这样的发展的氪星人瞳孔微微放大了，他吃惊地张着嘴，但没有吐出一些自吹自擂的东西，他红透了的耳尖替他说完了所有的话。

“我……”克拉克的句子冻结在半空中，像极了一个笨手笨脚的大学男生。

Oh, boy.

布鲁斯面无表情地看着这个自大狂超人变成一座通红的石像，心下暗笑一声。啊，事情这下变得有意思起来了。

——————

一个少男怀春版本的克拉克？布鲁斯简直可以揪着这件事笑上十个月，他现在把他领口前的微型摄像机也打开了，世界上没有什么能让他错过此时此刻克拉克脸上五颜六色的神情。

这个小子暗恋布鲁斯·韦恩。布鲁斯坐在瞭望塔的餐厅里，若有所思地给杯子里续上热水。这个想法让他的心里充满了一种奇妙的满足感和自豪感，但克拉克喜欢上的是漂亮蠢蛋布鲁西这件事，又让他体内的蝙蝠侠人格有一些不爽。

于是他决定再折磨他一会儿。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯转过头来，把两个杯子放在餐桌上，“给你的。”

“哦！”克拉克猛地直起身来，忙不迭地用双手去接，他今天已经说了太多的单音节词，但超人此刻并没有心思去思考这一点。

他小心翼翼地看着眼前的人，该死，他怎么会没认出来蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯·韦恩呢，只有韦恩才会有那么漂亮的下巴和嘴唇。布鲁斯的嘴唇碰着杯沿，他几乎是呆愣地盯着那一处。

克拉克有所不知的是，他已经走进了蝙蝠侠的圈套。布鲁斯撑着下巴看着他，啊，他当然是故意的，刚刚值班的时候，他是故意把椅子和克拉克挨得很近的，他也是故意邀请他来吃午饭、在他面前坐下的，就连那杯咖啡也是他故意调的，他真是太喜欢看到克拉克的反应了。

加糖加奶——克拉克抿了一小口，眼睛叮地一下亮了起来。

布鲁斯暗笑了一下，低下头去慢条斯理地吃他的午饭。这顿饭吃得很快也很沉默，尽管中途数次他感觉到克拉克欲言又止，年轻人的目光时不时瞥过来。

直到他结束了这一餐，拿起盘子里最后的那个苹果，准备起身离开时，对面才猛地发出一阵声音。

“你说什么？”超人语速太快了布鲁斯没听清。

“我说你等等，我们可以聊聊天。”克拉克的耳朵上有可疑的红色，“我想，我想了解一下你们这个联盟是怎么运行的。”

“好啊。”布鲁斯看着他到手的猎物，慢条斯理地坐回座位上，咬了一口苹果，“你想知道什么？”

“咳，那就先从瞭望塔开始吧。”

他好笑地看着他清了清嗓子，从瞭望塔的空调系统开始迂回的问起。这个克拉克的搭讪技巧和调情技巧都太拙劣了，他就像一只害羞的孔雀一般，半遮半露着自己的心动。在经过了五分钟无意义的对白之后，超人终于状似无意地问起了联盟成员的情感状况。

“那么，你们的那个海王，他有伴侣吗？”克拉克很严肃。

布鲁斯装作不解地反问他：“你问这个干嘛？”

“哦，战略考虑，你不用管，就回答我就是了。”

“好吧。”布鲁斯摊摊手，“亚瑟有妻子了。”

“那绿灯侠呢？”

“和卡萝分分合合之中。”

“我那边的也是。”克拉克避开布鲁斯的目光，“神奇女侠呢？”

“史蒂夫·特雷弗。”

“完全一样。谢谢那个大兵，至少上一次，他和戴安娜的爱情帮我击退了佐德将军。”克拉克嘟囔道。

然而这句话结束后，他可疑地沉默了几秒。布鲁斯撑着头，等着他什么时候才会问出那个问题。

“那你呢？”超人终于抬起了头来，他假装镇定而认真地问道，“蝙蝠侠，你在和什么人约会吗？”

布鲁斯的语气轻快：“噢，当然了，已经四年多了。”

“……噢。”

听见他的回答的超人就像一只漏气的气球一般肉眼可见地瘪了下去，那撮张狂的卷发耷拉在额前，克拉克挫败地蜷起了肩膀。

布鲁斯假装什么都不知道一般，最后咬了一口手中的苹果：“怎么，你和你那个世界的蝙蝠侠或者韦恩很熟吗？”

“不……”克拉克幽幽地答道，“我只见过蝙蝠侠两三次，韦恩？电视上很多次，但私下里只有一次。”

“私下里一次？”

“啊，是他来我做义工的那家孤儿院做慰问，那是我……第一次见他，也是唯一一次见到那个样子的韦恩。”克拉克别过脸看着窗外，布鲁斯意味深长地扬起了眉毛，一见钟情，这个克拉克的宇宙还真是狗血得可爱。

“通常他的身后总是围着一大群记者，你知道的，镁光灯闪个不停，当然，那是因为他确实很好看。”克拉克笑了一下，继续道，“但你见过被一群小孩子在脸上涂鸦的韦恩吗？我们那座孤儿院里的小孩子很多都有先天性障碍，听不清也听不懂美术老师的指挥，布鲁斯就任由他们拿着颜料往他脸上抹。”

布鲁斯看着他垂下头去。

“不好意思。”克拉克后知后觉地挠挠脖子，“我好像有点说得太多了。”

“没关系，和你聊天很开心，克拉克。”

布鲁斯放下果核，站起身，端起自己的盘子。眼前的人眨着眼睛看着他，蝙蝠侠已经陪他聊了十分钟了，克拉克想要开口再挽留他一下，可他不确定自己还有没有资格缠着眼前的人不放。

但，完完全全彻彻底底地超出了他的预料的是，蝙蝠侠弯下腰，在他的嘴唇上落下一个吻。

苹果清甜的味道透过他的呼吸传来，蝙蝠面具尖尖的鼻尖扫过他的脸侧，一阵酥酥痒痒的暖意。

布鲁斯像是什么事都没有发生一般直起腰，端着餐盘走向厨房的回收处：“我回去工作了。”

徒留下一个冒烟的氪星人坐在原地，处理着刚刚关于蝙蝠侠、韦恩、他的四年感情史和有关于那个吻的一切。

走出门前，布鲁斯用余光瞥了一眼，克拉克正猛烈地咬着自己的拳头。

哈，可爱。


End file.
